1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear seat back for a vehicle back seat comprising a support frame, a rear wall attached thereto and a covering channel for anchoring the seat covering.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional rear seat backs for a vehicle back seat are frequently constructed with a ⅔-⅓ or 60-40% division with a ski bag and shoulder seat-belt point for the middle seat position in the seat back. The seat back is either foldable and held at the top with a lock at the C pillar, where the lower bearing points are pivot points or it is constructed to be pivotable and foldable with seat back inclination adjusters in the hip region.
The support frame is usually made of a steel tubular frame and the rear wall is made of steel sheet.
In addition to the high weight as a result of using steel as material for the support frame, the structure of such a rear seat back also has the disadvantage that, for every new vehicle, the complete tools for manufacturing the support frame and the rear wall must be newly prepared. This is associated with high costs, which particularly applies to the large deep drawing tool for the rear wall since, in the conventional rear seat back construction, the covering channel is located in the sheet metal section of the rear wall.